Wirtualna seria 5 Odcinek 4  Na koniu sinym
by HermitsUnited
Summary: Doktor odzyskał Donnę. Oby jej tylko nie stracił na powrót. Albo, oby Donna nie straciła Doktora. Coś się bowiem zmieniło zarówno w Donnie, jak i w Doktorze. A poza tym, światu zagraża kolejna katastrofa - tym razem wróg jest mikroskopijny, acz zabójczy.
1. Nieprzewidywalna konwergencja

**Od Autorki: **_Doktor odzyskał Donnę. Oby jej tylko nie stracił na powrót. Albo, oby Donna nie straciła Doktora. Coś się bowiem zmieniło zarówno w Donnie, jak i w Doktorze. Z pozoru drobiazgi, ledwie dostrzegalne detale, a jednak w równoległym świecie piątego sezonu wiele rzeczy jest... ciut odmiennych..._

**Disclaimer:**_ Nie mam żadnych praw do Doktora i Donny. Uważam, że byli najwspanialszą parą w historii serialu, a te opowieści to taki mały hołd dla ich geniuszu._

* * *

><p><strong>DOKTOR WHO<strong>

_**WIRTUALNA SERIA 5 – ODCINEK 5**_

**NA KONIU SINYM**

* * *

><p><strong>.1. Nieprzewidywalna konwergencja<strong>

* * *

><p>Drzwi niebieskiej budki policyjnej uchyliły się ze skrzypnięciem. W ich szparze ukazała się szczupła twarz pod strzechą brązowych, zadziornie nastroszonych włosów. Szeroko otwarte, ciemne oczy uważnie lustrowały otoczenie, podczas gdy wysunięty do przodu podbródek zdawał się rzucać wyzwanie wszelkim możliwym przeciwnościom.<p>

- No, _co_?

Właściciel bystrych oczu, nastroszonych włosów i agresywnego podbródka z lekką irytacją wciągnął powietrze, czując jak pod żebra wbija mu się łokieć Donny, próbującej poszerzyć szparę w drzwiach i także wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Przez chwilę mocowali się ze skrzydłem drzwi – Doktor próbował je przymknąć, Donna otworzyć na oścież. W końcu Doktor poddał się i wyszedł, a raczej został wypchnięty z TARDIS. Jego tenisówki zanurzyły się głęboko w bujnej, mokrej, soczyście zielonej trawie. Tuż za Doktorem ze statku wypadła Donna, zaczepiając obcasem o próg i niemal lądując nosem w rozśpiewanym cykadami kobiercu. W ostatniej chwili zdołała ucapić się łokcia Doktora i tylko dzięki temu odzyskała równowagę.

- To _nie_ jest nieprzewidywalna konwergencja strumieni temporalnych – oznajmiła, prostując się i obciągając na biodrach ciemnozielony, głęboko wycięty top, odsłaniający dekolt i piegowate ramiona. Trzema długimi krokami oddaliła się od budki i obróciła wokół własnej osi, uważnie badając otoczenie.

- Ani koniec świata, ani niemożliwa-do-określenia-lokalizacja-czasoprzestrzenna – rzuciła, splatając ramiona na piersi i rzucając mężczyznie zaczepne spojrzenie. – To nawet nie jest Swindon.

- Czym ci zawiniło Swindon? – Doktor próbował ratować resztki honoru.

- Zielona trawa, błękitne niebo, pojedyncze, żółte słońce, to jest pokrzywa, a tam, w sadzie, to są jabłonie, bez jabłek niestety. I zanosi się na deszcz. – Donna nie zamierzała odmówić sobie maleńkiej porcji złośliwości. – Na podstawie zgromadzonych dowodów, można chyba z dużą dozą pewności przyjąć, że to jest...

- Ziemia – z rezygnacją w głosie dokończył Doktor. Obrócił się w stronę TARDIS i czułym gestem położył dłoń na jej drewnianym kamuflażu. – A tobie co znów dolega? Co? Po co były te wszystkie turbulencje?

- _Jej_ coś dolega? – prychnęła Donna. – Wiesz, co ci powiem? Złej baletnicy przeszkadza latająca budka.

- Co?

- Jak miała lecieć, kiedy pilot dupa?

- Donna!

- Miałeś dać mi poprowadzić. – Potrząsnęła ognistą czupryną. – Nigdy nie dajesz mi poprowadzić.

- No bo _ty_ wylądowałabyś lepiej.

- Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale kobiety są o wiele lepszymi kierowcami niż mężczyzni. Powodują mniej wypadków. I mają niższą składkę na ubezpieczenie. I ja na pewno bym się nie zgubiła.

- Nie _zgubiłem __się_!

- No to, gdzie jesteśmy?

- _DonNA_!

Nikt nie potrafił wzbudzić irytacji Doktora z równą łatwością, jak panna Noble.

- W porządku, zgadzam się, jesteśmy na Ziemi. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ani kiedy. TARDIS jest najwyraźniej uszkodzona, być może mamy poważne kłopoty, więc dobrze, masz rację, to _nie_ jest nieprzewidywalna konwergencja – wyrzucił szybko. – Co wcale nie znaczy, że to _nie_ jest koniec świata.

- Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby to _nie_ był koniec świata. Z tobą _zawsze_ jest koniec świata.

- Ze mną? Ze _mną_? Teraz to _ja_ jestem winny? Wiesz co, naprawdę, może powinnaś znaleźć sobie innego Władcę Czasu. Nie, zaraz... _Ostatni_ Władca Czasu, pamiętasz?

- Taaa... – Ten irytujący ruch głowy, oczy zwrócone ku górze, usta ułożone w kpiące „o". Rozzłoszczony, ale i nieco rozbawiony Doktor obrócił się na pięcie, wyminął Donnę i zaczął wspinać się na wzgórze. Patrzyła za nim z malutkim, krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Doktor zatrzymał się na szczycie wzniesienia, zanurzony po kolana w falującej trawie. Jego szczupła sylwetka ostro rysowała się na tle nieba. Chłodny wiatr porwał do tańca poły jego płaszcza. Doktor uniósł rękę i zmierzwił dłonią włosy. Donna doskonale znała ten gest. Przekładając go na słowa, oznaczałby tyle co: „Eeeem... Tego... Uups."

- Co? – wrzasnęła, przekrzykując śpiew cykad i szum wiatru.

Obejrzał się na nią z niewyraźną miną.

- Jesteśmy w średniowieczu – odkrzyknął.

- Bo trzeba było porządniej zaparkować – zakpiła Donna.

- Co?

- TARDIS.

- _Co_?

- Żeby nie zadryfowała do średniowiecza.

- O czym ty _mówisz_?

- Oooch, o niczym szczególnym. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – To jeszcze raz potwierdza tezę, że w ogóle nie słuchasz tego, co sam gadasz.

- _DonNA_! – zbiegał z pagórka, łopocząc połami płaszcza.

- I co ci się nie podoba w średniowieczu? – parsknęła. – Co jest złego w średniowieczu? _Ja_ nigdy nie byłam w średniowieczu.

- Donna Noble – wyrzucił. – Średniowiecze. Kłopoty.

- Rycerze – odparowała. – Damy. Turnieje. Król Artur.

- Jaki... Jaki król Artur? Twój król Artur jest zbiorem mitów; spotkałem prawdziwego króla Artura; wierz mi, nie chciałabyś spotkać króla Artura. Ani żadnego z jego rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu, który, _nota__bene_, miał wszelkie szanse, żeby pozostać Prostokątnym Stołem. A miłość dworską wymyślili Francuzi, wieki później.

Niesiony siłą rozpędu Doktor dopadł drzwi TARDIS i otworzył je szeroko, zamaszystym gestem wskazując Donnie, dokąd powinna się udać. Oczy Donny zwęziły się na króciutką chwilę; zatańczyły w nich niebezpieczne iskry. Rozplotła ręce i wsparła je o biodra.

- Kiedy zamierzasz z tym skończyć?

- Co?

- Pytam... Kiedy... Zamierzasz... Z tym _skończyć_?

- Skończyć z czym? Donna, przestań się upierać i posłuchaj mnie przez...

- _Nie_!

Doktor puścił drzwi TARDIS. Stali z Donną naprzeciw siebie, zatopieni w zielonym dywanie, śpiewie ptaków i cykad, szumie wiatru przelatującego nad doliną. Po wspaniałym, letnim niebie, z wolna przesuwały się chmury.

- Nie jestem ze szkła – powiedziała wreszcie Donna.

- To dość oczywiste – odrzekł sucho.

- Ani z cukru.

- Nieee, na pewno nie jesteś _aż __tak_ słodka.

- Nie potłukę się, ani nie rozpuszczę.

Milczał.

- Nie musisz się nade mną trząść – powiedziała ostro. – Nie musisz odmawiać sobie wszelkich przyjemności i unikać ryzyka ze względu na mnie. A jeśli masz mnie za taki balast, może powinieneś odstawić mnie do domu i poszukać sobie kogoś, do kogo będziesz miał większe zaufanie. Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałam, nie byłam _ostatnią_ Ziemianką.

Doktor powoli wsunął dłonie do kieszeni. Patrzył na Donnę wielkimi, mrocznymi oczyma, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wciągnął tylko powietrze, dotykając podniebienia koniuszkiem języka. Nadal milczał.

- Jeśli masz ze mną tylko kło...

- Niemal cię straciłem – powiedział cicho i gwałtwonie.

- ...poty... mmmhm...? – To miało być artykułowane słowo, może nawet zdanie, ale jakoś uwięzło Donnie w gardle. – Co?

- Nic. Masz rację. To w końcu _tylko_ średniowiecze – zaczął mówić szybko, wyrywając ręce z kieszeni i niemal pędząc dookoła Donny po jakiejś szalonej orbicie. – W porządku. Ok. W porządku. Chodź, zajrzymy do szafy, mam _pełno_ cudnych kostiumów na średniowiecze. Mówiłem ci o tym, jak wpadłem na Ryszarda Lwie Serce? Albo na Karola Wielkiego w Ardenach? Chyba mam jeszcze te ciżmy... W życiu nie założę ciżm... ciżem... czy jak i tam. To były takie wschodnie ciżmy, z noskami na łokieć, nie dało się w nich zrobić kroku, jeśli nie podwiązało się noska do kolana, a wtedy wyglądało się jak kompletny błazen...

Donna chciała mu przerwać, wtrącić coś naprawdę istotnego, ale w paplaninie Doktora to coś nagle przestało być tak istotne. Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Ja tam chcę suknię. I welon – oznajmiła.

- Tak, w tym się będzie _fantastycznie_ biegało – skwitował, wchodząc do wnętrza TARDIS. Donna podążyła za nim, z malutkim, jasnym uśmieszkiem triumfu.


	2. Bristol AD 1348

**.2. Bristol AD 1348**

* * *

><p>- To jest Bristol? Serio? <em>Nieee<em>... Naprawdę?

- To _jest_ Bristol. Widzisz, zamek.

- W Bristolu jest _zamek_?

Doktor przeczasał włosy palcami.

- Nie, zaraz, czekaj, nie w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, nie. Został zburzony... jakoś tak po drodze... Nie pamiętam kiedy.

Donna już wskazywała palcem na kamienną budowlę przed nimi.

- A ten most?

- Ooo, genialny most, fantastyczny most, szkoda, że jeszcze nie ukończony. Jedno ze wspanialszych centrów handlowych epoki.

- _Bluewater _(1) średniowiecza? – parsknęła Donna.

- Dokładnie. Podobnie jak na Moście Londyńskim, nie istniejącym w twoich czasach, albo jak na Moście Złotników we Florencji, nadal do zwiedzenia, po obu stronach będą sklepy, a nad sklepami domy, kilkupiętrowe, drewniane domy. Żeby zaoszczędzić miejsca na moście, będą wystawały nad wodę, zabezpieczone specjalnymi podporami. A tam, pośrodku, będzie kaplica Wniebowzięcia Błogosławionej Dziewicy Marii, największa kaplica zbudowana na moście, z dzwonnicą i z kryptą, na dokładkę połączona z bramą...

- No nie, czemu się zatrzymujemy? Korek? – przerwała mu Donna, absolutnie nie zainteresowana szczegółami.

Do tej pory lawirowali pomiędzy grupkami ludzi, tłumnie ciągnącymi do miasta. Wyprzedzali wozy zaprzężone w woły, wieśniaków prowadzących na postronkach kozy i świnie, niosących powiązane w pęczki dzikie ptactwo, chrust, łozinę, zioła, kosze z owocami i najprzeróżniejszych kształtów niezidentyfikowane pakunki. Sami zostali wyprzedzeni przez kilku konnych, najczęściej wyglądających na żołnierzy. Raz przejechała obok nich dama odziana w brokaty i futra, eskortowana przez kilku zbrojnych (Donna zagapiła się na nią z zawiścią). Całe bandy dzieciaków przelatywały z wrzaskiem pomiędzy wozami, kozami i prosiakami, przeskakując nad kupkami końskich jabłek, krowimi plackami i rozległymi kałużami.

Donna była zaskoczona natężeniem ruchu na tej ledwie utwardzonej, wąskiej drodze. Bristol musiał być wielkim miastem, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że większość ludzi nie znała się nawzajem. Donna i Doktor nie wzbudzali najmniejszego zainteresowania, pomimo faktu, że Doktor absolutnie odmówił wdziania obcisłych portek i dwukolorowej tuniki (nie wspominając już o ciżmach), i kroczył energicznie, powiewając połami swojego wiernego płaszcza. Donna podejrzewała, że płaszcz miał wbudowany jakiś odpowiednik Obwodu Kameleona; Doktor zdawał się wtapiać w otoczenie gdziekolwiek by nie wylądowali. Sama miała na sobie brązową suknię i rodzaj narzuconej na wierzch żółtej tuniki. Nie doprosiła się welonu, więc zaplotła włosy w dwa grube warkocze. Doktor próbował namówić ją na coś w rodzaju łapci z łyka, ale go wyśmiała. Zgodziła się natomiast ściągnąć w talii paskiem obwieszonym przeróżnymi utensyliami, tym bardziej, że jeden z uczepionych u niego skórzanych mieszków podzwaniał metalicznie i wielce obiecująco.

Tłumek podróżnych najwyraźniej utknął u wejścia na most. Prosiaki chrząkały i kwiczały, dzieciaki przepychały się nawzajem, a ludzie marudzili, przestępując z nogi na nogę, lub przysiadając na poboczu. Donna, wyciągając szyję, próbowała dojrzeć przyczynę zatoru.

– No co jest? Trafiliśmy na godziny szczytu?

- Raczej na punkt pobierania myta – odpowiedział Doktor. – Za przejście przez most trzeba zapłacić.

- I co, znów ktoś nie zabrał drobnych? – zaśmiała się. – Utknął w bramce?

- Większość ludzi płaci w naturze – naprostował ją Doktor. – Wiesz jak trudno jest wydać resztę z kury?

Donna dostała ataku śmiechu, który nie chciał ustąpić nawet wtedy, gdy kolejka do myta znów zaczęła się przesuwać. Kiedy mytnik wyciągnął rękę po ich opłatę, Donna aż zgięła się w pół, mamrocząc bez tchu: „Reszta z kury, reszta z kury." Doktor musiał wysupłać kilka miedziaków z mieszka u jej pasa i uiścić opłatę, tłumacząc jednocześnie, że „biedaczka, dzieckiem będąc, zleciała ze stogu i zraniła się w głowę, nadwerężając sobie umysł." Donna wsadziła mu łokieć pod żebro, ale nie straciła dobrego humoru.

Przeszli przez wysoką bramę i znaleźli się na zatłoczonej do granic możliwości ulicy. Po kilku krokach Donna przestała chichotać. Pociągnęła nosem i szybko zasłoniła go dłonią.

- Ugh! – skrzywiła się. – Ale tu _śmierdzi_.

- Kanalizacja. – Doktor wskazał na ścieki płynące środkiem ulicy. – Wszystko tutaj trafia – nawóz ze stajni, zawartość kotłów farbiarzy, ścieki z domów. Acha, ścieki zwykle wylewa się przez okna, więc uważaj i rób uniki.

Jakby na zawołanie ktoś opróżnił nocnik z okna na piętrze domu, wystającym daleko ponad ulicę. Doktor wykonał zręczny zwód, nie wyciągając nawet rąk z kieszeni płaszcza; Donna uskoczyła w ostatniej chwili, unikając ochlapania.

- W każdym mieście średniowiecza wita mnie to samo – filozoficznie stwierdził Doktor. – Pomyje.

- Okhłopbe – wymamrotała Donna z palcami zaciśniętymi na nosie.

- Nie, przestań. Nie rób tak. Po prostu oddychaj, zaraz się przyzwyczaisz.

- W życiu się nie przyzwyczaję – jęknęła. – Rany, jak śmierdzi!

- Przyprawy i zioła! – wrzasnął jej ktoś wprost do ucha. – Przyprawy zza mórz, imbir i gałka, cynamon, kminek, goździki i pieprz! Przyprawy i zioła dla panny?

Donna z trudem wyrwała rękaw sukni z palców sprzedawcy.

- Nazwij mnie panną jeszcze raz, a tak ci _przypieprzę_, że ci się facjata _rozkmini_! – odwrzasnęła. – Czemu wszyscy zakładają, że jestem singlem? Czy ja wyglądam na singla? _Ha_?

Spłoszony sprzedawca zniknął w tłumie, a sam tłum nieco się rozstąpił, dając Donnie i Doktorowi pewną swobodę ruchu.

- Wiesz, czasami lubię, jak wrzeszczysz – oznajmił Doktor. Przestąpił nad błotnistą kałużą i skierował się w stronę wystawionego niemal na sam środek ulicy paleniska zwieńczonego rożnem i wielkim kotłem. – Patrz, fast food.

- Jak możesz myśleć o jedzeniu...? – zaczęła Donna, ale zapach, który doleciał ją od strony tego średniowiecznego baru szybkiej obsługi nie był w najmniejszym stopniu przykry. Wręcz przeciwnie, pachniało pieczenią i gulaszem, cebulą i czosnkiem, świeżymi ziołami. – Co tak pachnie?

- Potrawka z zajączka – odpowiedział mężczyzna stojący za kotłem. W ręce trzymał długą, drewnianą łyżkę. Puknął nią w krawędź kotła, aż ten zaśpiewał grubym, żelaznym głosem. – Marcheweczki, rzepka, cebulka, co komu miłe. Chcecie z potrawką chleba, to Michasia pchnę do piekarzy. Rybką wędzoną służę. Jeszcze ciepła, ledwie mi ją Michaś przyniósł od wędzarza. Albo ptaszyna z ruszta – mam gołąbki i głuszce, jest kaczuszka i kurka. A jeśli spieszno w drogę, kupcie paja nadzianego mięskiem i jarzynką, palce lizać.

Wbrew woli Donna nachyliła się nad kotłem. Potrawka bulgotała zachęcająco i pachniała na zabój. Doktor przyglądał się pajom – zapiekanym na złoto pierogom z farszem. Na stole leżały sprawione zające, ptaki, połacie wieprzowiny i baraniny, okryte świeżymi liśćmi dla osłony przed słońcem i muchami.

- Myślałam, że w średniowieczu jedzono cuchnące mięso – wyszeptała Donna do ucha Doktora. – I dlatego tak mocno je przyprawiano, żeby zabić ten smród.

- Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby jeść cuchnące mięso? – zdziwił się Doktor.

- Ooo – wtrącił kucharz. – Nie tak dawno temu ludziska zabijali się o ochłap cuchnącej koniny. Mówi się nawet, że człek zjadał człowieka. W czasach głodu nie pogardzi się niczym. Ale o czym my mówimy? Moje potrawy są świeżutkie i pachnące. Przekonajcie się sami. Weźcie na spróbowanie. Przecież mnie by z cechu wyrzucili, gdybym sprzedawał zespsute mięso i nieświeżą rybę.

- Kiedy był ten głód? – Doktor zmarszczył brwi.

- Mogę dostać paja? Ile kosztuje? – pytała Donna. – A co to jest? Naleśniki?

- Będzie już ze trzydzieści wiosen nazad – powiedział kucharz. – Mój ojciec był jeszcze młodym chłopakiem. Do dziś o tym opowiada, boi się, że chude lata powrócą. Kto wie, zresztą, pogoda latoś paskudna, zbiory marne. Może tatko nie darmo się boi.

- A te ciasta to co? Ooo, ten mały kurczaczek wygląda apetycznie.

- To gołąb – powiedział Doktor.

- Gołąb? – Donna cofnęła się nieco. – Taki... _gołąb_?

- Taki gołąb _frrrruuu_. – Doktor pomachał rękoma przed nosem Donny.

- Oj! – zjeżyła się natychmiast. – Się nie wymądrzaj, _kosmito_!

- Weźmiemy po paju.

Doktor wyciągnął z kieszeni garść pieniędzy, które zostały mu po opłaceniu myta i pozwolił kucharzowi wybrać należność. Przyjęli gorące pierogi, podane na dużych, świeżych liściach, zdaniem Donny, udanych odpowiednikach tekturowych pudełeczek z MacDonalds'a. Wgryzając się w gorący farsz pomaszerowali w górę ulicy, pomiędzy straganami szewców, krawców, wytwórców świec i piwowarów. Niósł ich wielobarwny, głośny tłum, pełen nawoływań, wybuchów śmiechu, okrzyków irytacji. Donna rozglądała się zachwycona, chłonąc atmosferę ulicy. Kompletnie przestała zwracać uwagę na zapach ścieków, nawet prosiaki przeciskające się pomiędzy przechodniami bardziej bawiły ją niż irytowały. Z zaskoczeniem wyłapywała w tłumie twarze śniade, czekoladowe i czarne, stroje rodem z Bliskiego i Dalekiego Wschodu. Przypatrywała się kobietom, kupującym na straganach owoce i warzywa, przebierającym w ułożonych w piramidki jajkach. Unosząc głowę podziwiała piętrowe domy, wychylające się ponad ulicę tak, że strzechy przeciwległych budynków niemal się ze sobą stykały. Ściany były kamienne, drewniane, niekiedy pobielone, fronty domów wąskie, mieszczące ledwie drzwi wejściowe i może jedno okno o nieprzejrzystych, grubych szybkach. Umorusane dzieciaki bawiły się w berka. Paj smakował cudownie, doprawiony na ostro czosnkiem i cebulą.

Tłum wyniósł ich na rodzaj niewielkiego placu, powstałego na skrzyżowaniu czterech ulic. Ponad placem wznosił się wysoki, kamienny krzyż. Tuż przed nim rozstawiono drewniany pomost okryty płachatami płótna. Na deskach występowali aktorzy w kolorowych przebraniach i maskach zasłaniających twarze. Ludzie zgromadzeni pod sceną wybuchali co chwila śmiechem. Gryząc paja Donna zatrzymała się także i zaczęła przysłuchiwać słowom aktorów.

_Lecz wojaczka trudna sprawa,  
><em>_Już Jasiowi nie zabawa,  
><em>_Chciał ubić sobie Francuza,  
><em>_Lecz mu Francuz nabił guza._

Jeden z aktorów zdzielił drugiego kijem przez głowę. Zdzielony runął jak długi na deski sceny. Tłum wybuchnął okrzykami i śmiechem.

- Chaucer to nie jest – mruknął Doktor.

_Duch uleciał z Jaśka ciała,  
><em>_Śmierć mu oddech odebrała,  
><em>_Na biedaka przyszła pora,  
><em>_Lecz posłano po Doktora._

- Słyszysz, posłano po ciebie – zakpiła Donna.

- Bardzo zabawne.

Tymczasem na scenie nastąpił pewien zastój. Po chwili oczekiwania nawet „Jasiek", leżący bez ducha na deskach, uniósł głowę i wrzasnął:

_Ja tutaj leżę zabity!  
><em>_Gdzieżeś jest, zbóju niemyty!_

Drugi z aktorów wyglądał kogoś pośród widzów.

- Simon! – zawołał. – Simon, łachmyto, twoja kolej! Gdzie on polazł? Mówiłem, żeby stanąć dalej od piwowarów.

Tłum gapiów wybuchnął śmiechem. Zaskoczona Donna zorientowała się nagle, że Doktor gramoli się na scenę. Parsknęła rozbawiona i nieco poirytowana; to było _takie_ do niego podobne. Obaj aktorzy zaczęli protestować, ale Doktor obrócił się twarzą do widowni, mrugnął do Donny i wyrecytował z emfazą:

_Jam jest Doktor, czynię cuda  
><em>_Każda sztuczka mi się uda.  
><em>_Gdy wywaru w dziób mu wleję,  
><em>_Zaraz Jasiek ozdrowieje!_

Pochylił się nad „zabitym" aktorem udając, że wlewa mu coś do ust. „Jasiek" natychmiast poderwał się z desek, ukłonił głęboko Doktorowi i widzom, i wyrecytował:

_Już mą duszę czort powrywał,  
><em>_Gdy mnie Doktor opatrywał.  
><em>_Teraz we mnie siła sroga,  
><em>_Ruszam przez morze, na wroga!_

Śmiechy, gwizdy i oklaski towarzyszyły Doktorowi zeskakującemu ze sceny.

- Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, co? – prychnęła Donna. – Leonardo di Caprio się znalazł.

- Może nie Leonardo di Caprio, ale występowałem z Szekspirem – odpowiedział Doktor.

- W „Romeo i Julii"? W „Hamlecie"? – zakpiła.

- Nie, w „Odzyskanych Zabiegach Miłości."

- O, znów się wymądrzasz.

Ale Doktor znieruchomiał nagle, z wydłużoną twarzą i wytrzeszczonymi oczyma.

- O... nie... – wymamrotał. – O... nie-nie-nie-nie-nie...

Donna powiodła wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i ponad głowami tłumu dostrzegła przesuwający się szybko dach niebieskiej budki.

- TARDIS! – krzyknęła. – Co? Jak? Doktorze?

Doktor już biegł, przepychając się przez tłum pod sceną.

- Nie! – krzyczał. – Nie _znowu_! Niemożliwe! To się nie może dziać!

- Doktorze! – wrzasnęła, próbując za nim nadążyć. – Zaczekaj na mnie! Doktorze!

Dach TARDIS żeglował coraz dalej i dalej, a dystans pomiędzy budką a Doktorem nie malał, lecz zwiększał się z każdą chwilą. Wydawało się, że tłum nagle zgęstniał; na jego drodze było stanowczo zbyt wielu ludzi. Wskoczył jedną nogą na podstawę kamiennego krzyża, przytrzymując się go ręką, by ponad głowami ludzkiego zbiorowiska dojrzeć, że jego statek jest wieziony dokądś na zaprzężonym w dwa konie wozie. Otaczali go zbrojni. Doktor szybko wybrał najkrótszą trasę, pozwalającą przeciąć drogę wozowi i zeskoczył na ulicę.

- Dnia 14 sierpnia, roku pańskiego 1348, modlimy się o zmarłą Johannę z Dundry i o jej małżonka Petera! Niech im Bóg da spoczynek wieczny, Amen!

Doktor już zbierał się do biegu, ale teraz zatrzymał się jak wryty. Powoli, powoli, obrócił się w stronę, z której dobiegły go te słowa.

Obwoływacz potrząsnął trzymanym w dłoni dzwonkiem.

- Dnia 14 sierpnia, roku panskiego 1348, modlimy się o zmarłych od Wielkiej Zguby, przyniesionej zza morza, na brzeg Anglii, do portu w Melcombe! Nich im Bóg da spoczynek wieczny, Amen!

- O... _nie_... – wyszeptał Doktor. Donna, która niemal już go dogoniła, dostrzegła na jego twarzy wyraz najczystszego przerażenia. – Nie... proszę... tylko nie _to_...

- Co się dzieje? – wykrzyknęła, dopadając do niego i łapiąc go za rękaw płaszcza. – Co się dzieje, Doktorze?

Poderwał w górę obie ręce, złapał się za skronie, jakby nagle rozbolała go głowa. Rozglądał się dziko.

- Doktorze? Co?

- Bristol! Anno Domini 1348! 15 sierpnia 1348 roku!

Nadal patrzyła na niego nic nie pojmując.

- Och, Donna, tego dnia Zaraza dociera do Bristolu! Wielka Zguba! Morowe Powietrze! Czarna Śmierć! ..._Dżuma_!

Teraz zrozumiała. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z lęku.

- Jesteśmy w Pompejach – wyszeptała. – I jest Dzień Wulkanu.

- Jest Dzień Wulkanu – potwierdził ze zgrozą w głosie.

* * *

><p>(1) Bluewater - Popularne centrum handlowe, oferujące największy wybór sklepów, punktów usługowych, restauracji, barów, kin i centrów fitness, ulokowane przy autostradzie M 25 otaczającej Londyn.<p> 


	3. Podziękowania i priorytety

**.3. Podziękowania i priorytety**

* * *

><p>- Aach, tu się podział nasz niespodziewany wybawca!<p>

Doktor nie zareagował, nadal sparaliżowany przerażającym odkryciem i utratą TARDIS, która teraz całkowicie zniknęła im z oczu. To Donna, uczepiona jego ramienia, podniosła głowę i zobaczyła przepychającego się do nich aktora, który wcześniej grał rolę „Jasia." Rozpoznała go po stroju, ponieważ zdjął maskę, w której występował na scenie. Był smukłym, przystojnym młodzieńcem, o jasnych włosach, wąsach i brodzie. Jego błękitne oczy zdawały się nieustannie uśmiechać.

- Człowieku, ocaliłeś przedstawienie – powiedział. – Jestem Allan, Allan z Yorku. A ten tam, to Thomas z Saint Giles.

Wskazał na drugiego młodzieńca, także lawirującego w ich kierunku.

Doktor poruszył się nagle, z syknięciem irytacji.

- Dokąd mogli ją zabrać? – zapytał ostro. – Niebieska budka, widziałeś, dokąd ją zabrali?

- Na... zamek? – zaskoczony Allan wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobrze, idziemy na zamek!

- Hej, hola, wstrzymaj konie! – Aktor rozłożył ręce, jakby rzeczywiście zamierzał zatrzymać rozpędzonego wierzchowca. – A jak niby chcesz się tam dostać?

- Zapukam do drzwi?

- Tak. Pomysłowe. Kompletnie bez sensu, ale pomysłowe. Czemuśmy o tym nie pomyśleli, Thomas? Zapukać do drzwi!

Drugi młodzieniec dopchał się do nich wreszcie i z uśmiechem kiwał głową. Miał piękne, czarne loki i oszpeconą trądzikiem cerę. Doktor znów syknął i spróbował wyminąć Allana.

- Czekaj. Jeśli chcesz się dostać na zamek, trzymaj się z nami. Wybieramy się tam jutro, wczesnym rankiem – powiedział Thomas.

- Nie mogę czekać do rana, to jest mój sta... to moja budka jest! – wyrzucił poirytowany Doktor. – Czemu zawsze mi ją zabierają? Nie powinni jej w ogóle zauważyć, przysięgam, że w końcu naprawię Obwód Kameleona, to się robi _idiotyczne_!

- Jutro rano. Podasz się za członka naszej trupy. Wejdziesz na zamek. I odzyskasz budkę – powoli i prosto, jakby przemawiał do półgłówka, objaśnił Allan. – A teraz chodź, postawimy ci piwo... Jak cię zwą?

Ponieważ Doktor nadal milczał z zaciśniętymi ustami, Donna przejęła pałeczkę.

- Doktor – powiedziała. – I Donna Noble.

- Chodź, Doktorze Noble. – Allan klepnął mężczyznę w ramię. – Pozwól, że do jutra nasza trupa zadba o ciebie i o twoją szlachetną małżonkę.

Zupełnie odruchowo Doktor wymamrotał:

- Ona... nie jest moją żoną.

- Nie, naprawdę, nie jestem – potwierdziła Donna.

- Ach, wspaniale, rodzeństwo zatem.

Doktor gwałtownie obrócił się w stronę Donny.

- Nic nam nie grozi – powiedział szybko. – Nic nie powinno nam grozić. TARDIS chroni nas przed większością chorób; kiedy podróżuje się w czasie, uodpornienie na _Yersinia__Pestis_ jest absolutną podstawą. Powinniśmy być bezpieczni, Donno.

- Byłbyś znacznie bardziej przekonywujący, gdybyś nie miał takiego wyrazu twarzy – odszepnęła. – Jeśli tak wygląda ktoś, komu nic nie grozi...

Znów wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.

- To będzie piekło – szepnął. – W tym mieście. W całej Anglii. W całej Europie. Piekło. Nie grozi nam _Yersinia_, ale powinniśmy wydostać się stąd najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe.

- O... key, rozumiem. Piekło. W nogi. Nie musisz nic dodawać.

Potarł twarz drżącymi dłońmi.

- Miałeś w tej skrzyni jakieś wartościowe towary? – spytał Thomas, przypatrujący mu się uważnie.

- Tak – odparła Donna po chwili, ponieważ milczenie Doktora, stojącego ze zmarszczonym czołem i nieobecnym spojrzeniem, zmusiło ją do przejęcia pałeczki. Uśmiechnęła się czarująco do Allana, przystojniejszego z dwójki aktorów. – Cały nasz dobytek, prawdę mówiąc. Mój brat bardzo się zdenerwował. Ale, w sumie, to nic takiego, na co nie pomogłaby filiżanka herbaty.

- _Fili_-co _her_-czego? – spytał Allan, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

- Nie, Donna, herbata dotrze do Anglii dopiero w siedemnstym wieku – kącikiem ust wyszeptał Doktor, otrząsając się z zamyślenia.

- Tak? Och! Niemożliwe! To co oni tu piją?

- Wodę – powiedział Allan. – Wino. Aktorzy zaś głównie piwo. Cudne _ale_, napój duszy, wmacnia ciało, gdy cię suszy.

- Wiesz, czasami myślę, że mogłeś zostawić mi _odrobinę_ tej swojej wiedzy – warknęła zażenowana Donna. – Dlaczego to _ja_ zawsze muszę wychodzić na idiotkę?

- To nie jest żadna _moja_ wiedza. Uczą o tym w szkołach. _Powinni_ o tym uczyć w szkołach.

- Teraz sugerujesz, że jestem _niedouczona_?

- _DonNA!_ Straciliśmy TARDIS, jesteśmy po uszy w kłopotach, mogłabyś się przynajmniej nie _kłócić_!

- Piwo? – zasugerował Thomas. – I może coś do piwa?

- Pani Angelika, żona Roberta Kucharza warzy najlepsze _ale_ w mieście – dodał Allan. – Mieszkają tuż obok, na High Street, nieopodal Kościoła św Mikołaja.

- Może nie przykładałam wagi do historii _herbaty_, skąd miałam wiedzieć, że to może mi się _przydać_? – prychnęła jeszcze Donna.

- Czasami zaskakują mnie twoje _priorytety_ – odparował Doktor. – Dżuma kontra Tetley.

- PIWO! – ryknął Thomas szkolonym głosem minstrela, sprawiając, że paru przechodniów zaczęło przyglądać im się z zainteresowaniem.

- Niech będzie piwo – zrezygnowanym głosem odparł Doktor. – Musimy gdzieś przenocować.

- Zacna pani Angelika nie odmówi nam posłania – powiedział Allan. – Strasznie się zachmurzyło. Znów przyjdzie ulewa, mówię wam. Co za deszczowe lato tego roku... Pomożecie nam zwinąć scenę i schować kostiumy zanim wszystko zamoknie? Zazwyczaj robi to Simon, ale gdzieś go znów poniosło. Poróbowaliśmy zrobić z niego minstrela, ale nie ma do tego powołania.

- Żywot minstrela wymaga wielkiej duchowej dyscypliny – z powagą poparł go Thomas.

- Poświęceń – dodał Allan.

Ruszyli z powrotem w stronę placu. Rzeczywiście, pogodne dotąd niebo pociemniało zasnute ciężkimi chmurami. W szarym świetle zebrany na skrzyżowaniu ulic tłumek nie wyglądał już tak radośnie i kolorowo.

- Wyrzeczeń – ciągnął Thomas, zwijając płótna i ładując je na nieduży wóz, który wcześniej posłużył za scenę. – Umartwiania ciała...

- ...i doskonalenia duszy – dokończył Allan, mocując tobołki za pomocą konopnego sznurka.

- Jakbym oglądała wywiady z gwiadzami – uśmiechnęła się Donna. – Stada wielbicielek w każdym mieście nie mają z tym zupełnie nic wspólnego? Sława? Popularność? Pieniądze? Nie? W takim razie profesja aktora bardzo się zmieniła od czasów średniowiecza.

- Allie, jesteś cudny! – dobiegło gdzieś z tłumu rozchichotane wołanie. – Kochamy cię, Allie!

Młody mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

- I to właśnie miałem na myśli mówiąc o poświęceniach i doskonaleniu duszy. Pokusa czyha na każdym kroku.

Z tłumu rozległo się więcej pisków i okrzyków.

- Możemy już iść? – spytał Doktor niecierpliwie. Donna obrzuciła go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Naprawdę wyglądał na przestraszonego i najwyraźniej w tym momencie nie czuł się najlepiej będąc w centrum uwagi.

W wylocie jednej z ulic powstało nagłe zamiesznie. Ktoś biegł, potrącając przechodniów i kupców, roztrącając stragany i rozrzucając wyłożone na nich towary. Okrzyki złości i protestu zlały się z nawoływaniami i chichotami wielbicielek Allana.

- Simon? – zdziwił się Thomas, widząc wybiegającego na plac, młodego chłopaka, w kolorowym, wybrudzonym stroju. – Co on znów namieszał?

Simon biegł z wysiłkiem, jak ktoś całkowicie wyczerpany; kiedy znalazł się bliżej Doktor zauważył, że jego młodzieńcza twarz, pokryta z rzadka zarostem i gęsto pryszczami, lśniła od potu. Pod błyszczącymi gorączką oczami miał cienie, a przód jego tuniki pokrywały smugi krwi. Za Simonem biegli ludzie w ciemnych ubraniach. Przedmioty, które trzymali w rękach, w jednej chwili zaalarmowały Doktora. Nie należały do epoki. Prawdę mówiąc należały do epoki bardziej odległej od średniowiecza, niż czasy Donny. Z jej punktu widzenia, należały do przyszłości.

- Simon, w co ty się wplątałeś? – zawołał Allan, wypuszczając z rąk zwinięte w kłąb kostiumy. – Biłeś się znowu? Kim są ci ludzie?

Uciekający chłopak potknął się, upadł na jedno kolano i krzyknął z bólu. Z paniką w oczach obejrzał się na ściagające go postaci. Zaniósł się bolesnym kaszlem, ale pomimo spazmów, targających jego ciałem, poderwał się z ziemi i znów ruszył w ich kierunku.

Wprost na Donnę.

Doktor skoczył pomiędzy nich, złapał Donnę za ramiona i odepchnął ją pomiędzy przechodniów. Simon wpadł na niego z całym impetem, złapał Doktora za klapy płaszcza.

- Pomóżcie mi, panie – wydyszał. – Nie dajcie diabłom! Och, nie wydawajcie na potępienie!

Odruchowo, Doktor przytrzymał go, chroniąc przed upadkiem. Simon był rozpalony jak piec. Jego oczy błądziły nieprzytomnie. Rozkaszlał się znów, głęboko i boleśnie, i kaszlał dotąd, aż wszelka barwa odpłynęła z jego twarzy, a nogi ugięły się pod nim bezwładnie. Zemdlał.

Ludzie w tłumie zaczęli krzyczeć.

Doktor opuścił Simona na ziemię; chłopak wyglądał, jakby już nie żył. Z ust i z nosa sączyła mu się krew. Doktor przyglądał mu się przez chwilę szeroko otwartymi oczyma, potem podniósł wzrok w poszukiwaniu Donny...

A w następnej chwili został odrzucony na bok przez spanikowany tłum. Ścigający Simona ludzie, próbujący przepchnąć się bliżej, zaczęli strzelać na postrach; bursztynowe smugi energii rozświetliły zapadający zmrok; ale to tylko wzmogło panikę. Leżąc na ziemi, Doktor poczuł, jak ludzie potrącają go i kopią. Spróbował odtoczyć się na bok i podnieść na kolana – w panikującym tłumie lepiej było jak najszybciej pozbierać się z ulicy – ale dostał w skroń niesioną przez kogoś drewnianą skrzynką na narzędzia. Uderzył plecami w bieloną ścianę domu i osunął się po niej powoli. Krzyki ucichły, światło zgasło.

Doktor stracił przytomność.


	4. Kłopoty, jak zwykle

**.4. Kłopoty, jak zwykle**

* * *

><p>- A, niech to, ładnie oberwał. Ma tu guza wielkości śliwki. Zamocz to w kałuży, co Thomas.<p>

- Po co? I tak nie ma na już nim suchej nitki.

Doktor poczuł, że ktoś przykłada mu do głowy mokry kompres. Przez kilka sekund leżał jeszcze, nie do końca świadomy otoczenia, potem usiadł raptownie, jak poderwany sprężyną.

- Ach! – Kucający obok Allan odskoczył, stracił równowagę i siadł z impetem na błotnistej ziemi.

- Donna? – spytał Doktor. Kompres odkleił mu się z czoła i spadł na ziemię.

- Spokojnie – powiedział Allan. – Tylko spokojnie. Nabili ci paskudnego guza. Dobrze mnie widzisz? Słyszysz mnie?

- DonNA? – wykrzyknął Doktor. Poderwał się, zatoczył, dla zachowania równowagi oparł ręką o ścianę. – DONNA?

- Tak. Cóż. Rozglądaliśmy się, ale nigdzie jej nie ma – powiedział Allan. – Ci ludzie... ci ludzie odziani w ciemne barwy... musieli ją porwać.

- _Porwać_? PORWAĆ? Ale po co? Dokąd?

- Może... może na zamek? – wtrącił Thomas. Doktor i Allan wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy.

– No, co, udatna z niej kobietka – obronnym tonem wyrzucił Thomas. – Na pewno komuś wpadła w oko.

- Taaak... – powiedział Doktor po chwili i obrócił się do Allana. – Nie widziałeś dokąd ją zabierali? W którą stronę?

- Nie _widziałem_, jak ją zabierali. Kiedy zaczęło się zamieszanie, wskoczyliśmy z Thomasem pod wóz. Zawsze tak robimy. Najlepszy sposób, by ocalić kark, to zejść z drogi kłopotom.

- Ja widziałem, jak podnosili Simona – wtrącił Thomas.

- Co on znów zmalował? – sapnął Allan.

- A może uprowadzili ich do portu. Na statek – powiedział Thomas ponuro. – Wywiozą ich za morza i nigdy już ich nie zobaczymy.

- Przestań opowiadać głupoty! – zdenerwował się Allan.

- Jestem pewien, że on ma coś z tym wspólnego. – Thomas wskazał kciukiem w stronę Doktora, biegającego po placu, nawołującego i zaczepiającego coraz bardziej nielicznych przechodniów.

- Donna! _Donna_! DONNA! Widziałaś dokąd zabrali rudowłosą kobietę? Miała na sobie brązową suknię i żółtą tunikę. Nie? DONNA? Widziałeś rudowłosą kobietę? Wysoka, dość szczupła ostatnio, _potężny_ głos? Oooch, Donna, gdzie cię znów poniosło?

- Przybiegli tu za Simonem – powiedział Allan.

- A co Simon mogłby mieć wspólnego...?

- Nie wiem! Ale sam widziałeś, jak wyglądał. Wpakował się w poważne kłopoty, mówię ci.

- Ooch, to jakaś bzdura! – Thomas gniewnie potrząsnął głową. – Simon? Najpoważniejsze kłopoty, w jakie mógłby się wpakować, to uliczna bijatyka. A ta Donna Noble... słyszałeś o czym rozmawiała z Doktorem? Nie pochodzą stąd, to pewne.

Allan obejrzał się przez ramię, na Doktora, nadal biegającego frenetycznie po niemal zupełnie opustoszałym placu. Mężczyzna trzymał w coś w dłoni; coś emanującego błękitne światło. Ale może było to tylko złudzenie.

- Doktorze, pomóż nam zabrać wóz do Roberta Kucharza – powiedział Allan. – Zostawimy bagaże w domu i razem poszukamy twojej siostry. Ci ludzie zabrali też Simona, a my jesteśmy za niego odpowiedzialni.

- Nie, nie ma czasu...

- Doktorze, kogo chcesz pytać w tej ulewie?

Dopiero teraz Doktor zauważył deszcz, zacinający ukośnymi strugami i przylepiający mu do ciała przemoczone ubranie. Niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy Bristolu schronili się przed nim w domach, pozostali na ulicach nieliczni przechodnie pędzili na złamanie karku, osłaniając głowy rękami i kawałkami płótna, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się pod dachem. Ulice w krótkim czasie zamieniły się w koryta wypełnione śliskim błotem. Ulewa przyniosła przedwczesny zmrok, rozjaśniany wyłącznie migotaniem świec w niewielkich oknach domostw.

- Chodź, to nie potrwa długo – nalegał Allan. – Przeczekamy deszcz i zastanowimy się co robić... albo... pobiegniemy tam...

Ponieważ Doktor popędził w górę ulicy, wciąż nawołując i waląc w drzwi mijanych domów.

- I co teraz? – spytał Thomas, patrzący za nim, spod narzuconej na głowę płachty płótna.

- Och, zabierz wóz do Roberta i Angeliki. Ja pójdę z Doktorem.

- Nic nie wskóracie w deszczu i w ciemnościach.

- Powiedz to jemu. W końcu porwali mu siostrę.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem Allan poprawił płaszcz i ruszył za Doktorem. Thomas patrzył za nimi przez chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami i zaczął popychać wózek w przeciwną stronę, do domu Kucharza.

Allan dogonił Doktora dopiero na Wine Street. Mężczyzna stał w ulewnym deszczu, zgięty w pół, z dłońmi opartymi o uda. Dyszał ciężko. Kiedy Allan podszedł bliżej, Doktor wyprostował się, wystawiając twarz na uderzenia deszczu. Podniósł ręce i przeczesał palcami włosy.

- Jak zwykle – powiedział w przestrzeń. – Kłopoty.

- Znam to uczucie – odparł Allan.

- Ci ludzie... Ci ludzie w ciemnych ubraniach... Nie powinno ich tutaj być.

- Znasz ich?

- Nie. – Doktor gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. – Ale wiem, że nie są stąd.

- Spoza miasta?

- Spoza... Och, w każdym razie z daleka. Z bardzo daleka. Czego mogą chcieć od Donny? Dlaczego zabrali właśnie ją? Dlaczego ją, a nie mnie? I to teraz. Właśnie _teraz_!

- Teraz? – powtórzył Allan niepewnie. – Czy dzisiejszy dzień ma jakieś szczególne znaczenie?

- Oooch, tak – mruknął Doktor, nie patrząc na niego. – To dzień, w którym spuściłem ją z oka.

Chłopak z wahaniem poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Chodźmy, Doktorze. Nie pomożemy jej tym, że obaj zapadniemy na zdrowiu. Zresztą, mam pomysł. Dzieciaki Roberta pomogą nam zwołać Drużynę.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Drużynę Łowców – wyjaśnił Allan. – Dzieciaki znają każdy zakamarek Bristolu, lepiej niż my wszyscy razem wzięci. Wierz mi. Jeśli ktokolwiek może znaleźć twoją siostrę, to one.

Powoli Doktor skinął głową.

- I tak muszę znaleźć jakieś suche i jasne miejsce, żeby zaprogramować śrubokręt – powiedział.

Allan uniósł brwi, ale przemilczał to ostatnie stwierdzenie. Thomas miał sporo racji, ten Doktor był wyjątkowo dziwny. I z całą pewnością nie pochodził z okolic. Już sam jego strój na to wskazywał. Jednak wyratował ich z kłopotu, a teraz sam był w poważnych tarapatach. W dodatku Allan chciał odnaleźć Simona równie gorąco, jak Doktor Donnę. Jechali na jednym wozie.


	5. Kwarantanna

**.5. Kwarantanna**

* * *

><p>Donna odzyskała przytomność w mrocznym, niewielkim pomieszczeniu, wypełnionym stłoczonym na drewnianych ławach sprzętem, który mimo futurystycznego wyglądu, nieodparcie kojarzył się ze szpitalnym laboratorium. Zapach środków bakteriobójczych dodatkowo podkreślał to wrażenie, a zakurzone kociołki, albemiki i tym podobne alchemiczne naczynia wydawały się zupełnie nie na miejscu w towarzystwie lśniącego chromu i matowego plastiku pozostałych narzędzi i naczyń. Donna objęła to wszystko jednym spojrzeniem, zanim wybuchnęła krzykiem:<p>

- Co robisz? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Puść mnie, mówię, puszczaj mnie _natychmiast_!

Mężczyzna, trzymający jej ręce za plecami, wykręcone boleśnie, podczas gdy krótko ostrzyżona kobieta wciskała jej na szyję rodzaj cienkiej, metalowej obroży i manipulowała zapięciem na karku, cofnął się nieco, próbując uniknąć przynajmniej części kopniaków.

- Kathryn, czy to jest naprawdę konieczne? – wyjęczał. – Po prostu ją odizolujmy.

- Co? Co? Nie macie prawa? Porwaliście mnie i nie macie prawa! Puszczaj mnie, cholerny zboczeńcu! Auuu! To boli! – wrzeszczała Donna.

- Trzymaj ją tak, żeby się nie ruszała – warknęła kobieta. – Pobiorę próbkę.

- Próbkę? – Donna znieruchomiała na króciutką chwilę. – Kim wy jesteście? Jesteście z _przyszłości_, tak? Co tu robicie? _Auuu_! Uważaj!

Jej słowa musiały zaskoczyć mężczyznę, ponieważ uścisk na jej nadgarstkach zelżał i zdołała wyrwać mu ręce, zanim próżniowa probówka napełniła się jej krwią. Cienka igła rozorała skórę w zgięciu ramienia Donny.

- _Auuu_! Cholera! Ty sadystko, ty...

- Skąd ona to wie?

- Pewnie stąd, że sama jest z przyszłości. – Krótkowłosa kobieta potrząsnęła głową ze złością. – Uważaj, Cuthbert!

- Co tu się wyprawia? – wrzasnęła Donna. Sięgnęła do szyi i szarpnęła metalową obręcz. – Co to jest?

- To tylko zabezpieczenie. Ochrona – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Czy mogę pobrać próbkę twojej krwi?

- Po co?

- Cuthbert, przestań. – Kobieta zwróciła się do mężczyzny, nadal próbującego złapać i unieruchomić ręce Donny.

- Jestem Kathryn ViaCaelldor Dorina – powiedziała. – Przepraszam za fatalny wstęp. Myśleliśmy, że jesteś tutejsza.

- No więc, najwyraźniej, nie jestem – burknęła Donna. – Po co wam próbka mojej krwi, co to za obroża i dlaczego ścigaliście tego chłopaka, Simona?

- Wiesz chyba, jakie to czasy? – ironicznie zapytał mężczyzna, wyłaniając się zza pleców Donny. Miał śniadą skórę i wielkie, ciemne oczy. Długie włosy opadały mu na ramiona czarnymi pasmami. – Czy jesteś cholernym przypadkowym chronoskoczkiem?

- Cuthbert DaiAngelo Syed – powiedziała Kathryn, mierząc go surowym spojrzeniem. – Starszy laborant i, jak się domyślasz, młodszy dupek.

- Kathryn, cholera, nie mamy na to czasu. Wsadźmy ją do izolatki, nie wiem, czym to by się miało różnić...

- Nie!

- To chronoskoczka, Kat, cholerna chronoskoczka, weźmie i rozniesie to gówno po całym wszechświecie! – zawołał mężczyzna. – Za płytkie mamy szambo? Bo moim zdaniem sięga nam po same oczy!

Donna przeszyła go spojrzeniem, w którym lśniły promienie lasera, radioaktywne cząsteczki i krople trucizny.

- Taaaak – wycedziła. – Nikt nikogo nie „wsadzi do izolatki." Jasne? I nie jestem żadną „cholerną przypadkową chronoskoczką"; przy okazji kim wy jesteście, jeśli nie cholernymi chronoskoczkami? I tak, wiem, jakie to czasy. A ty? Wiesz, gdzie się znalazłeś? Bo widziałam, jak wymachiwałeś tą swoją pukawką i strzelałeś na postrach. W 1348 roku. Na kim chciałeś tym zrobić wrażenie? Na Chińczykach?

Tyle przynajmniej wiedziała. Proch wynaleźli Chińczycy. Oczywiście Cuthbert nie używał prochu, jego broń emitowała jakieś promienie, być może laserowe, Donna nie mogła nawet _zacząć_ się tego domyślać. Ale w XIV wieku w Europie strzelało się raczej z łuków i kuszy niż z laserowych karabinków... Prawda? Gdzie był Doktor, kiedy potrzebowała jego ekspertyzy.

- Ty...

- Bert, przestań! – Kathryn cofnęła się i odłożyła probówkę na blat drewnianego stołu. – Przepraszam za jego zachowanie. Kilka miesięcy w terenie i opada z niego cała cywilizacja.

Przetarła twarz zmęczonym ruchem.

- Rzecz w tym, że mamy tu poważny problem – powiedziała. – Ten chłopak, ten... Simon... wszedł w kontakt ze śmiertelnie groźnym mikrobem i wydostał się z kwarantanny. Próbowaliśmy go zatrzymać, zanim rozniesie chorobę po całym mieście, ale...

Rozłożyła ręce.

- Nie mamy ludzi, nie mamy środków i nie mamy czasu.

- O czym ty mówisz? To jest historia, zarazdę przywleczono zza morza, dzisiaj dżuma wkracza do Bristolu i ta wasza _strzelanina_ nie może tego zmienić. – Donna ucieszyła się, że może zacytować Doktora.

- Nie rozumiesz... Ta...

- Zamknij się, Kathryn! – przerwał mężczyzna. – Po prostu zbadaj jej krew, jeśli nie chcesz jej izolować; przez to całe pieprzenie straciliśmy dość czasu, żeby wykryć symptomy infekcji. Sama wiesz, jak skrócił się czas inkubacji.

Kobieta zagryzła wargi.

- Niechętnie to przyznaję, ale on ma rację. To bardzo niebezpieczna choroba.

- Tak, wiem! – powiedziała Donna. – Nie musisz się trudzić z próbkami i kwarantanną. Jestem uodporniona na tę, jak jej tam, _Yerbę__Pest_! A teraz muszę znaleźć mojego przyjaciela!

- _Yersinię__Pestis_ – odruchowo poprawiła Kathryn. – I to nie jest... Posłuchaj, zabraliśmy cię dla twojego własnego dobra.

- _Porwaliście_.

- Miałaś kontakt z Simonem.

- Nawet mnie nie _dotknął_! Zresztą, jakie to ma znaczenie? Powtarzam wam, że jestem uodporniona na tę bakterię. Chcę tylko znaleźć mojego przyjaciela i wynieść się z tego czasu najszybciej jak to możliwe.

- Poszukamy go razem z tobą – powiedziała Kathryn. – Jutro rano. Dziś w nocy musisz zostać z nami. Proszę.

- Dlaczego?

- Rany, Kat! – wykrzyknął mężczyzna. – Po prostu to _zrób_!

- Zrób? – Donna nerwowym gestem szarpnęła za metalową obręcz. – Zrób _co_? I co _to_ jest, do cholery?

Kobieta spojrzała na nią z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy.

- Kołnierz. To znaczy filtr mikrocząsteczkowy. Nie próbuj go zdejmować. Lepiej się zabezpieczyć, niż potem żałować.

Cuthbert poruszył się niespokojnie i spuścił wzrok.

- Ciut na to za późno – mruknął. – Nie sądzisz?

Krótkowłosa kobieta, drgnęła, a potem z głośnym westchnieniem oparła się o blat stołu.

- Jak ci na imię? – spytała.

- Nie twój interes – odpowiedziała natychmiast Donna.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Zrób to, Bert.

Donna zorientowała się nagle, że popełniła błąd, spuszczając z oczu mężczyznę. Pneumatyczna strzykawka, przyłożona do jej ramienia, syknęła głośno i zanim zdołała zrobić choćby krok, Donna poczuła, że znów osuwa się w ciemność i sen.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała Kathryn. – Musisz przejść kwarantannę. Naprawdę mi przykro.


	6. Rozmowy przy piwie

**.6. Rozmowy przy piwie**

* * *

><p>Okazało się, że Robert Kucharz był tym samym mężczyzną, który wcześniej tego dnia sprzedał im paje. Także Robert rozpoznał Doktora i zapraszając go do domu wyraził współczucie z powodu porwania Donny. Przeszli przez wąską i ciemną „kuchnię" do części mieszkalnej – sporej izby o podłodze wysypanej świeżą trzciną, mieszczącej drewniany stół, ławy, stołki i dwie zdobione skrzynie. Przywitała ich pani Agelika – blada i chuda kobieta o promiennym uśmiechu i oczach jak niezapominajki. Najwyraźniej Allan i Thomas bywali częstymi gośćmi Roberta i Angeliki, ponieważ traktowano ich tu niemal jak domowników – bez żadnych wstępów zostali zagnani do przeróżnych zajęć w rodzaju przynoszenia i grzania wody, szykowania płóciennych ręczników, a po tym, jak wszyscy podróżni mieli szansę obmyć się i osuszyć, do zastawiania stołu wspaniale pachnącymi potrawami. Angelika w tym czasie dokończyła ostatnie ściegi przy nowej sukni i odłożyła szycie do skrzyni.<p>

Zanim usiedli do stołu, za maleńkim oknem zapadła przedwczesna ciemność. Deszcz szeleścił na pokrytym strzechą dachu, zacinał w okno i bębnił w drzwi. Robert zapalił kilka świec, które rzucały w izbie ruchliwe cienie. Ponarzekał przy tym na łupanie w kościach, i na pogodę, która je wywoływała.

Przy kolacji dołączyły do nich dzieci Roberta i Angeliki – Michaś, którego wcześniej wspominał kucharz, i Anna, ośmioletnia, jasnowłosa, rozchichotana dziewuszka, oraz ojciec Robetra - Andrew. Na stole pojawiło się jedzenie i piwo, warzone przez Angelikę. Doktor wychylił pół kubka, wykrzywił wargi, przełknął z trudem i zakaszlał – średniowieczne ale przypominało zupę, a nie piwo. Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Doktora, jedli z apetytem i w milczeniu.

- Nie głodniście, panie? – spytała wreszcie Angelika.

- Zamartwia się o siostrę – odpowiedział za niego Allan.

- Tak, rozumiem. I ja się martwię o Simona – wyjaśniła. – Jak o swojego. Jego rodzina mieszkała w sąsiedztwie, ojciec z matką pomarli, starsi bracia pozakładali rodziny, a Simon ostał się z nami. Myśleliśmy na kucharza go wykierować, jak Michasia; Michaś jest już „wędrownym" u mistrza kucharza, będzie przygotowywał swoje „arcydzieło" tej jesieni; ale Simonowi kucharzenie nie szło. Jednego roku zatrzymali się u nas Allan z Thomasem, a Simon zaraz do nich przylgnął. I tak już został minstrelem, aktorem. Zawsze był troszkę powsinoga... Nie mówię, żeście powsinogi, chłopcy... ale...

- Powsinoga z niego, pani Angeliko, i przez to moknie teraz pewnie na deszczu, zamiast siedzieć w cieple, jeść kolację i rozkoszować się tym przednim piwem – szarmancko powiedział Thomas.

- Jakby nie dość nam było deszczu w tym roku – westchnął Robert.

- Tak, to był mokry rok – wymamrotał Doktor. – Jest – poprawił się natychmiast. – Jest, znaczy się, jest.

- Ano, zaczęło padać jakoś w połowie lata – potwierdził Andrew, żując powoli kawałek sera. Miał niewiele ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, ale stracił już większość zębów. – Jeśli się ociepli, może uratuje się plony. Ale jeśli nie...

- Tatku – spróbował przerwać Robert.

- Jak za Wielkiego Głodu – rzekł jego ojciec ponuro. – Ludzie znosili ziarno w garncach i urnach do domów, żeby ocalić, co się dało, bo na polach nie chciało dojrzewać. Wygniła trawa, padły zwierzęta, sól podrożała tak, że niewielu było na nią stać, a bez soli nie można było zaprawić mięsa. Chodziliśmy po jadło do lasu – po orzechy, korzonki, nawet po liście i korę. Deszcz padał przez trzy lata, zimy były ostre. Oj, straszne czasy. Dzieci błąkały się same po lasach. Starzy odmawiali jedzenia, by ocalić młodych. A od zbójców roiło się po drogach. Jak to serca ludziom stwardniały, gdy głód zapukał do drzwi.

- Tatku – powtórzył Robert, wyraźnie zażenowany przemową starego.

_Gdy __ujrzał __Bog, __że __świat __jest __nazby t__dumny,  
><em>_Spuścił nań niedostatek, niczym wieko trumny.  
><em>_I pobledli ci, co się głośno śmiali,  
><em>_Spotulnieli ci, co w dumę się wbijali.  
><em>_Serce ci krwawiło, gdyś słyszał biedaka,  
><em>_Który__ „__Och! __Ja __z __głodu __ginę!__" __płakał (_1) – wyrecytował nagle Allan.

Angelika przeżegnała się szybko z pobladłą twarzą.

- Oby tylko przestało padać – powiedział Robert.

- Nie przestanie aż do grudnia – szepnął Doktor.

- Co takiego?

- Nie, nic takiego.

- Deszcz, nieurodzaj, chłód, a teraz jeszcze plaga. – Robert pokręcił głową. – Z Gaskonii przywleczona, tfu, zaraza!

- A, bo się możnym wojen zachciało – dodał natychmiast jego ojciec. – Jakby mało nieszczęść było na tym świecie, mało cierpienia.

- Zwyciężyliśmy pod Crécy, tatku. Ledwie dwa lata temu. Choć Francuzi mieli przewagę, Król Edward III tak powiódł rycerzy do boju, że nikt nie mógł się im oprzeć. A bitwa pod Neville's Cross, gdzieśmy Szkotów pobili? Przecież to chwała i...

- At, głupiś! – przerwał Robertowi Andrew. – Zaszczyt, sława i chwała, tfu, zaraza! Jaśniepanicze się bogacą, a nam nic ino płacić i głodować.

- Eee, z tym głodem – wtrącił Thomas. – Co to było, to palce lizać w sosie, panie Robercie?

- _Checonys __in __Cyrip_ – odpowiedział natychmiast kucharz, z wyraźną dumą. – Kurczę w sosie winnym z rodzynkami.

- Pychotka.

- Ano, gotuje się kurczę w bulionie, aż mięsko ledwie zmięknie, później studzi się, kroi na ćwiartki i wkłada do garnca z winem, octem, przyprawami, imbirem, i rodzynkami i znów...

- Słyszałem mnicha, który rozpowiadał, że zarazę przywleczono do Messyny aż znad Morza Czarnego, z Kaffy na Krymie, gdzie Tatarzy użyli katapult, aby wrzucać mięso chorej zwierzyny za mury oblężonego miasta – powiedział Allan z namysłem. – Potem zaś poszła zaraza przez kolejne miasta i wsie, by w pod koniec czerwca wylądować w Anglii, w Melcombe, w Dorsetshire. Tak więc to wojna zrodziła zarazę. Jakbyśmy się nie pchali do Francji, może by Anglia została oszczędzona.

- Może to już dni ostatnie – rzekł Andrew, odkładając niedojedzony ser. – Wpierw na koniu czarnym przyjechał głód, potem na rudym koniu – wojna, teraz na białym rumaku przybywa zaraza, a za nimi, na koniu sinym...

- Śmierć – wyszeptał Allan.

- Ale o czym my tutaj gadamy? – wykrzyknął Thomas. – Pani Angeliko, dajcież jeszcze waszego przedniego piwa. A ty, Doktorze, opowiedz coś o sobie. Skąd przybyliście? Dokąd zmierzacie?

Wyrwany z zamyślenia Doktor spojrzał na niego wielkimi, okrągłymi oczyma w wydłużonej twarzy. Zakasłał i odruchowo przegarnął dłonią włosy.

- Z... Londynu, przybyliśmy z Londynu – powiedział.

Allan odchrząknął i spojrzał na Thomasa wzrokiem wyraźnie mówiącym: „No widzisz, to wszystko wyjaśnia."

- A co was przywiodło do Bristolu? – naciskał Thomas, bawiąc się kubkiem piwa.

- Eeem... interesy? – niepewnie wymamrotał Doktor.

- Jesteś kupcem?

- Można... można tak powiedzieć. W sumie, bardziej podróżnikiem, niż kupcem. Tak, ja... podróżuję... Dużo podróżuję...

- Nie dręcz gościa! – prychnęła Angelika i zdzieliła Thomasa ścierką przez ramię. – Widzisz, że się zamartwia!

- Jutro z samego rana Michaś zbierze dzieciaki z sąsiedztwa – zwróciła się do Doktora. – Nie bójcie się panie. Wiem, co potrafi ta szarańcza. Jak myszki po mieście się rozlezą, nie ma dziury, do której by nie weszli. Znajdą i twoją siostrzyczkę i tego nicponia, Simona.

Za oknem rozległ się dźwięk dzwonu.

- Ot, capstrzyk – rzekł Robert Kucharz. – Pora układać się do snu. Jutro czeka nas pracowity dzień.

- 15 sierpnia 1348 roku – cicho powiedział Doktor.

- Ano tak. Jak rzekliście, panie. 15 sierpnia, roku pańskiego 1348.

- Amen – dodał Andrew, odstawiając pusty kubek na stół.

* * *

><p>(1) Fragment „Wiersza o Ciężkich Czasach Edwarda II", z około 1321 roku (przekład mój).<p> 


	7. Wielka ucieczka

**.7. Wielka ucieczka**

* * *

><p>Wraz z muzyką dzwonów, przez szpary w okiennicy do izby wlało się stłumione światło poranka. Deszcz nadal bębnił o ściany i szeleścił na strzesze. Donna miała wrażenie, że jej głowa jest lekka i spuchnięta. Nadal odczuwała działanie środków nasennych, jakimi nafaszerował ją Cuthbert. Usiadła na słomianym materacu, odruchowo sięgając dłonią do szyi i zapiętej na niej metalowej obręczy. Ponieważ obręcz nie ustąpiła, Donna przegarnęła palcami wzburzone włosy i odetchnęła kilka razy głęboko, próbując odgonić resztki snu.<p>

W tym momencie w promieniu światła padającym od okna pojawił się cień. Donna podeszła bliżej, przykładając oko do szpary. Za oknem rozległo się szuranie, szepty i piski, a po chwili na Donnę spojrzały wielkie, błękitne oczy w umorusanej twarzy kilkuletniej dziewczynki.

- Don...na? – wyszeptała dziewczynka. – Jesteś Donna?

- Tak – odszepnęła zaskoczona. – Tak, to ja. Jest z tobą Doktor?

- Nie. Tylko Matthew – odparła dziewczynka. – Czemu tam siedzisz? Wszyscy cię szukają, wiesz?

- Kim jest Matthew?

- To mój brat, głuptasku – z poczuciem wyższości odszepnęła dziewczynka. – Przeciśniesz się przez okno?

Donna krytycznie oceniła rozmiary otworu okiennego. Spróbowała uchylić okiennicę, ale ta nie ustąpiła.

- Chyba nie dam rady. Zabite gwoździami.

- No to czekaj. Matthew poleci do Kucharzy i powie Michasiowi, żeby powiedział Doktorowi. A ty tu siedź – poleciła dziewczynka. – Zawołaj mnie, jakby co. Tylko cicho, bo kręcą się tu jacyś ludzie.

- Zaraz, poczekaj, jak masz na imię?

- Rozalia. Nie mogę poczekać, siedzę Matthew na barana; wysoko do tego okna. Ale schowam się za węgłem, starczy zawołać, a odpowiem.

- Dobrze. Dziękuję, Rozalio. Przy okazji, bardzo ładne imię. – Donna uśmiechnęła się leciutko, łagodnie. Odruchowo sięgnęła do metalowej obręczy na szyi, przesunęła po niej palcami, szukając zapięcia, ale wydawało się, że żadnego zapięcia nie było. Lity metal, zapewne jakiś stop, ponieważ obręcz była całkiem lekka.

Oczekiwanie dłużyło się nieznośnie. Donna wyjęła z włosów źdźbła słomy i uporządkowała fryzurę na tyle, na ile dało się to zrobić za pomocą palców. Poprawiła wygniecioną suknię, rozpostarła tunikę, dopięła ciaśniej skórzany pas. Jej dłoń opadła na liczne mieszki, jakimi był obwieszony. Omal nie plasnęła w czoło otwartą dłonią. Miała tu wszystko, czego było jej potrzeba, a pozwalała, by komenderowała nią kilkuletnia dziewczynka z głębokiego średniowiecza. Wyjęła z mieszka mały nożyk, podeszła do okna i zaczęła dłubać przy jego ramie. Jeśli nawet czynność ta nie miała szans powodzenia, przynajmniej dawała jakieś zajęcie i pozwalała skrócić czas oczekiwania. Już po chwili pogrążyła się zupełnie w pracy, z językiem w kąciku ust i zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Omal nie wrzasnęła, kiedy ktoś zapukał w okiennicę.

- Doktorze? – wydyszała.

Ktoś stojący na zewnątrz pchnął dobrze raz i drugi, gwoździe ustąpiły i okiennica otworzyła się na oścież, niemalże zahaczając Donnę.

- Doktorze? – powtórzyła.

W otworze okna ukazała się twarz Allana.

- Szybko – wydyszał. – Twój brat i Thomas będą na nas czekali przy krzyżu. Dasz radę przecisnąć się przez okno?

- Dlaczego _każdy_ mnie o to pyta? Ostatnio _bardzo_ straciłam na wadze, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Dieta i ćwiczenia.

Przez oblicze Allana przepłynęła fala zdumienia.

- Co?

- Och! – Donna wzruszyła ramionami. – _Wy_ pewnie uważacie, że grube jest piękne. Odsuń się, idę.

Musiała podciągnąć się do okna, przecisnąć przez nie ramiona i złapać Allana za szyję, aby ten przeciągnął ją przez wąski otwór. Skłamała z dietą, a tym bardziej z ćwiczeniami – schudła z powodu stresu, a reszty dopełniła niedawna hibernacja – zaś żadna z tych rzeczy nie przysparza kondycji. Balansując niebezpiecznie na przyciągniętej pod okno beczce, Allan wywlókł ją wreszcie na zewnątrz i ostrożnie opuścił na ziemię. Donna otrzepała spódnicę, poprawiła włosy i metalową obręcz.

- W porządku – powiedziała. – Uff. Dzięki. A gdzie Rozalia?

- Kazałem jej zmykać – odparł Allan. – Kręci się tu dużo podejrzanych ludzi. Chodź, musimy wiać.

- Co to jest? Jakiś klasztor? – Rozglądała się zaciekawiona. Znajdowali się na niewielkim podwórcu, okolonym wysokim, kamiennym murem. Przysadziste budowle za murem wyglądały na zaniedbane i opuszczone.

- Chyba tak – odparł Allan. – Zdaje się, że mieszkali tu mnisi. Nie znam Bristolu aż tak dobrze, ale mogę zapytać Roberta. Chodźmy, szybko.

- Dlaczego Doktor po mnie nie przyszedł? – zapytała Donna, gdy maszerowali szybko w stronę wyjścia z dziedzińca. – Coś mu wypadło?

- Och, twój brat szukał cię od samego świtu – odpowiedział Allan. – Nie mogliśmy mu wyperswadować, że dzieciaki znajdą cię prędzej. W życiu nie widziałem, żeby ktoś tyle biegał. Gdy nikt go nie goni.

- Wiem coś na ten temat. – Donna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Polecieli z Thomasem na zamek, ale bramy zamknięte, nikogo nie wpuszczają. Widziałaś gdzieś tu Simona?

- Nie. Ale ci ludzie... mówili o nim.

Allan zatrzymał się na moment.

- A więc jest tutaj? Donno, ja muszę go znaleźć.

- Nie – zaprotestowała natychmiast, przypominając sobie, co Kathryn mówiła o Simonie. – Posłuchaj, nie chcę cię martwić, ale Simon jest bardzo, bardzo chory. Zakaźnie chory.

Och, Allan nie miał pewnie pojęcia, co to oznacza.

- Mógłbyś się od niego zarazić i sam zachorować – wyjaśniła.

Chłopak zatrzymał się nagle, pośrodku ulicy.

- Czy to zaraza? – zapytał cicho.

- Nie wiem – skłamała Donna.

- Dziś rano... tu w mieście... słyszałem o paru ludziach, którzy zachorowali – Allan przetarł twarz dłonią bardzo „doktorowym" gestem. – Na razie to tylko pogłoski, ale ludzie zaczynają panikować. Mówią o guzach pod pachami i w pachwinach, o czarnych plamach na skórze, o...

Wzdrygnął się nagle i obejrzał przez ramię.

- Co takiego? Allan?

- Nie mogę – wyrzucił. – Przepraszam, muszę wrócić do opactwa, odszukać Simona. Słuchaj, idź do końca tej ulicy, potem skręć w lewo, w Wine Street, zobaczysz krzyż. Trafisz bez kłopotu, to niedaleko.

Odwrócił się i ruszył szybkim krokiem z powrotem w stronę opactw. Donna musiała niemal biec, by za nim nadążyć.

- Allan, złapią cię! Przestań! Sam nic nie wskórasz, poczekaj, wrócimy tu z Doktorem! Jeśli ktoś może wam pomóc, to właśnie Doktor!

Zatrzymał się tylko po to, by odepchnąć ją od siebie.

- Simon jest chory – powiedział. – Jest sam. Po prostu... po prostu powiedz Thomasowi, gdzie jestem. Idź już, twój Doktor odchodzi od zmysłów z niepokoju.

Niemal pobiegł w stronę opactwa. Donna opuściła ręce. Przez chwilę patrzyła za Allanem, potem powoli obróciła się i ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku. Miasto wydawało jej się dziwnie ciche. Być może sprawił to monotonnie mżący deszcz, może pochmurne niebo, ale znikła gdzieś wczorajsza radość i lekkość, gwar i zamieszanie. Ludzie przemykali szybko pod murami domów i nie zatrzymywali się przy kramach. Być może chcieli tylko uciec przed deszczem. Być może. Donna miała wrażenie, że nad miastem zawisło ostrze kosy, czekające tylko, by opaść i odebrać mu życie. Pomyślała o Rozalii, małej dziewczynce, która umożliwiła jej tę „wielką ucieczkę." Dzieci i starcy umierają najwcześniej. Tyle pamiętała z lekcji historii. Słabi umierają pierwsi. Biedna Rozalia.


	8. Dzień wulkanu

**.8. Dzień Wulkanu**

* * *

><p>- Nie – powiedział Doktor. Podniósł się ciężko z obramowania poidła dla koni, rozczochrany jak nieboskie stworzenie, w rozchełstanym ubraniu. Na jego bladej twarzy wyraźniej niż zazwyczaj widać było cętki piegów. – Nie, Donno, <em>nie<em>. TARDIS. To nasz priorytet. Musimy się stąd wydostać.

- Ale ci ludzie... – zaprotestowała. – Ci ludzie w ciemnych ubraniach. Ta cała Kathryn i ten cały Cuthbert. Są z przyszłości! Nie powinno ich tutaj być, mieszają w historii, a to już jest nasza sprawa, prawda?

Popatrzył na nią ciężko. Dopiero co pędził do niej jak wariat wykrzykując jej imię (_i __odrobinę, __taką __tycią __odrobinę, __przypominało __jej __to __sposób, __w __jaki __kiedyś __pędził __do __Rose)_, a kiedy wreszcie dobiegli do siebie nawzajem, złapał ją w objęcia i zakręcił wokoło, aż zawirowały bielone, kryte strzechą budynki dookoła placu. Ale kiedy opowiedziała mu swoją historię i zażądała, by natychmiast ruszyli Allanowi z odsieczą, spochmurniał i odsunął ją od siebie z wyrazem twarzy, który świadczył o najwyższej gotowości do odparcia wszelkich jej ataków. Dziesiąty stopień uporu.

- Nie. – Ruszył ulicą, wtykając dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza. W jednej chwili oddalił się od niej o dobre dziesięć kroków. W przypadku Donny było to piętnaście kroków, Doktor maszerował tak zamaszyście, jakby zamierzał przed nią uciec. – Chodź, nie ma czasu.

- Sam zobacz, ta obręcz, widzisz, założyli mi tę obręcz, to niby jakiś filtr mikrocząteczkowy – wyrzuciła Donna truchtając obok. – Nie mieli takich w średniowieczu, co? I Simon. Nie możemy tak go zostawić... I ta cholerna obręcz obciera mi szyję.

Doktor wyciągnął z kieszeni soniczny śrubokręt. Zatrzymał się i przez chwilę manipulował przy obręczy, ale wreszcie cofnął się z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy.

- Nie mogę jej zdjąć – powiedział. – Pełna blokada.

- Cudnie! – prychnęła. – To co, może dokupię sobie do niej kolczyki i bransoletkę? Biżuteria na całe życie.

- _Ochrona_ na całe życie – odparł Doktor. – Filtr mikrocząsteczkowy. Żadna bakteria i żaden wirus się nie przeciśnie.

- Myślałam, że ochrania nas TARDIS.

- Ja też tak myślałem. TARDIS, do której nie możemy się dostać.

- Ale... Musimy wrócić do tego jak mu tam, opactwa, choćby po to, żeby mi to zdjęli! – Donna nawet nie usłyszała nutki ironii i goryczy w jego głosie. – I chcę im powiedzieć, co o tym wszystkim myślę! O porwaniu, o uwięzieniu, o pobieraniu cholernych próbek, i o środkach nasennych, i o spaniu na sianie...

- Donno, przestań na chwi... – Doktor zakaszlał nagle, głęboko i mokro. Obejrzała się, zaskoczona, ale nie zaniepokojona. Podniósł na nią zdumione spojrzenie. Jego oczy lśniły nienaturalnie. Oparł się plecami o ścianę pod nisko opadającą strzechą i położył dłoń do piersi. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby coś analizował, niemal jakby zaglądał w głąb siebie.

– Endotoksyny przeniknęły do cytoplazmy moich fagocytów – wyrzucił szybko. – Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy. Ooo, nie...

- _Co_?

Rozkaszlał się znowu, zgięty w pół, jednocześnie pokazując Donnie ruchem ręki, by nie podchodziła bliżej. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku, czując, jak coś przewraca się nieprzyjemnie w jej żołądku. Na ustach Doktora pojawiło się kilka kropelek krwi. Starł je grzbietem dłoni i popatrzył z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie czuję się... nie czuję się najlepiej – wymamrotał. Osunął się po murze i usiadł na błotnistej ziemi. – Gorączka, dreszcze, ból głowy, osłabienie, rozszerzenie naczyń krwionośnych, kaszel, krew. To niemożliwe, ale...

- Jesteś chory! – wykrzyknęła. – Nie! Nie _możesz_ być chory!

Chciała pochylić się nad nim, ale znów ją powstrzymał.

- Nie podchodź, do mnie. Nie.

- Co ci jest? Ty _nigdy_ nie chorujesz, nie możesz być chory, ty nawet nie jesteś człowiekiem!

Odetchnął ciężko.

- Myślałem, że to przeziębienie – powiedział. – Nie, nie jestem człowiekiem, dziękuję za przypomnienie, ale mogę się przeziębić. Tylko, że przy przeziębieniu nie kaszle się krwią. Więc to jednak nie przeziębienie.

- A więc co? – zawołała Donna. – Co? No powiedz wreszcie, co to jest?

- Dżuma – wyszeptał.

Donna zachichotała. Przycisnęła dłoń do ust, ale nie zapanowała nad emocjami i roześmiała się na głos. Odwróciła się do Doktora plecami i śmiała się histerycznie, dopóki nie zabrakło jej tchu.

- Donno, ja nie żartuję – wymamrotał Doktor.

- Wiem! – wrzasnęła, wciąż stojąc do niego plecami. – Wiem, cholera, wiem! Wiem, że nie żartujesz!

Odwróciła się do niego, rozkładając szeroko ramiona.

- Tylko, że to _niemożliwe_!– powiedziała z naciskiem. – Jesteśmy uodpornieni na dżumę, sam mówiłeś, że TARDIS daje nam odporność. Nie mogłeś się zarazić! To... to głupie, to idiotyczne, to jakiś _nonsens_!

Rozejrzała się dookoła z oczyma rozszerzonymi paniką.

- To nonsens – powtórzyła słabo.

Doktor przetarł spocone czoło. Pomagając sobie ręką wstał powoli z ziemi i oparł się plecami o mur. Wyglądał na nie mniej przerażonego od Donny, ale wyraźnie próbował zapanować nad strachem.

- Potrafisz pilotować TARDIS – powiedział.

- Co?

- Donno, _wiesz_, że potrafisz pilotować TARDIS.

- Co? Nie! Nie potrafię, cholera, zapomniałeś, że nie pamiętam niczego z twojej władcoczasowej wiedzy? – wrzasnęła. – I co to w ogóle ma znaczyć? Potrafisz pilotować TARDIS! Co to ma _znaczyć_?

- Gdybym ja...

- Przestań! Przestań wygadywać głupoty! Powiedz mi, czego potrzebujesz, nie opowiadaj mi o pilotowaniu TARDIS, musimy coś zrobić, powiedz mi, co mam zrobić? Pamiętasz, jak zatrułeś się cyjankiem? Pamiętasz, coś słonego? Piwo imbirowe? "Wieżowiec w płomieniach"? Czego ci potrzeba?

- Antybiotyków. W ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin – odparł słabo. – Albo sferozonów. Nic, co byłoby dostępne w średniowieczu.

Zakaszlał znowu i odetchnął głęboko. Nawet z odległości dwóch kroków Donna usłyszała, jak coś w jego płucach zarzęziło nieprzyjemnie.

- Gdzie są koty, kiedy ich potrzebujesz? – mruknął.

- Koty? Co mają koty...

- Musisz odzyskać TARDIS – przerwał. – Musisz się stąd wydostać.

- Przecież nie _sama_! – wykrzyknęła Donna. Nie zważając na protesty Doktora, złapała go za ramiona i potrząsnęła z całych sił, jakby próbowała w ten sposób przywrócić mu zdrowy rozsądek. Nawet przez płaszcz, marynarkę i koszulę czuła gorąco, bijące od jego ciała. – Przestań gadać tak, jakbyś miał zaraz umrzeć! Dżuma jest uleczalna. Prawda?

- Donno... Au! Donno. – Doktor odsunął ją na odległość wyciągniętych rąk. – Posłuchaj, musisz wziąć to pod uwagę. Za kilka godzin możesz nie mieć ze mnie żadnego pożytku. Przepraszam, ale to prawda. Postać dymienicza dżumy jest wyleczalna, owszem. Ja najwyraźniej mam postać płucną. Niemal stuprocentowo śmiertelną. Potrzebuję silnych leków i potrzebuję ich zaraz, a TARDIS jest na zamku, do którego w żaden sposób nie możemy się dostać. Wiem, próbowałem. Proszę, zrozum, być może będziesz musiała radzić sobie sama. Musisz odzyskać TARDIS. Ona zabierze cię do domu; ma taki program – szybki powrót – musisz tylko odszukać przycisk na panelu sterowania, jest zaraz obok...

- Dość! – wrzasnęła Donna. – _Przestań...__wygadywać...__głupoty_!

- To nie są głupoty. Donno, ja... nie wiem, co robić.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, z twarzą ściągniętą wyrazem niemalże furii. Nagle szarpnęła go za rękaw, odrywając od ściany.

- Idziemy! – wrzasnęła. – Chodź, idziemy!

- Dokąd?

- Z powrotem do opactwa! Już! Rusz się! Potrzebujesz leków z przyszłości? Kathryn jest z przyszłości! Ale oczywiście nie skojarzyłeś faktów, co? Jesteś taki zajęty ochranianiem mnie, że przestajesz myśleć logicznie!

Zrozumienie wygładziło rozpaloną twarz Doktora. Niemal jęknął z ulgi. Donna zarzuciła sobie jego rękę na ramiona. Ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Czuła ciężar jego ciała i po raz pierwszy cieszyła się z faktu, że był taki chudy.

- Ty cholerny kosmito! – mówiła gniewnie, holując go przez ulicę. – Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił?

- Nic mądrego – odparł. – Bez ciebie jestem zupełnie do niczego.

Uśmiechnęła się mimo woli.

- Chodź, to niedaleko.

Ruszyli w górę Wine Street, objęci jak kochankowie z zupełnie innej epoki. Mieszkańcy Bristolu oglądali się za wysoką, rudowłosą kobietą i szczupłym mężczyzną, bladym jak sama śmierć, potykającym się i powłóczącym nogami. Niektórzy żegnali się znakiem krzyża. Drzwi domów były zamknięte, nad miastem wisiały nabrzmiałe ulewą chmury i cisza.


End file.
